The Count and Countess of the Night
by Angela Chagny
Summary: Hellsing was devistaded after the attack on their headquarters by the Valentine brothers. Aid comes from an unlikely source and now Alucard is faced with what may be his toughest task yet, a draculina from America. Known as Subject 249262, this vampire is far from normal, besides the fact she doesn't drink blood. How will the Count fair with this new Countess? Has he met his match?
1. File: 17089436

**File: 17089436**

**Project: Cerberus**

Under the direct order from the President of the United States, we searched the world for what would be our trump card during the Second World War. This secret weapon was to be something practically indestructible and inhuman, our enemies would not stand a chance. Little did we know that what we were looking for had been on the Earth since the medieval times of knights and chivalry. We found the object of our victory in Nashville, Tennessee and was faced with an item of legend; a draculina. However, she was not like vampires portrayed in myth and legend. Instead of drinking blood, she fed off of energy. She was not affected by sunlight, garlic, Holy Water, blessed silver, or crucifixes. Another odd feature was she enjoyed human food. She seemed almost human in a way that no one would be the wiser of what she really was. It was then we once again had hope. After she agreed to fight with us to help bring an end to the war, the President ordered the establishment of a special operations organization comprised of carefully selected military personal that would work along with the draculina, now titled Subject 249262, or Aiyana. During the war, Aiyana shielded our men from damage and would drain the energy of enemy soldiers to help lower the number of casualties as well as evacuating nearby homes of civilians to help get them to safety. However, during her tour of duty, she found out information that she was not the only vampire on this planet. An organization in England known as the Hellsing Organization also had a vampire agent known as Alucard and that all around the world there is an undead threat. According to the rest of the intelligence, Nazi Germany was attempting to create their own army of the undead, a battalion of vampires. At the end of the war, the President put into effect the Cerberus Project. The goal of the project was to form a top secret organization here in the U.S. that was to be devoted to eliminating the new threat posed by the undead. I am the current commander of Cerberus. It has been 50 years since we were founded and we are still compromised of precisely selected military men and women and our precious little draculina. Sadly, come October we will be losing a member of Cerberus. Our commander in chief has decided to send our best agent to assist Hellsing after they lost majority of their men due to an attack on their headquarters by an unknown enemy. Aiyana has yet to say anything but we can tell she is not thrilled with this order. We have only till the end of this month to say our goodbyes. Goodbye to our precious little draculina.

Signature: X Commander William Wolfe

A/N: _This is my first ever Hellsing Fan fiction. I will more than likely be going off of Hellsing Ultimate with maybe some things that appear in the original Hellsing series but not in Hellsing Ultimate. I am aware that Episodes IX and X have not yet aired in the U.S. but by the time I get to that part in the story, they should have aired and I will have watched them. I am a huge Alucard fangirl. Also, I will be doing a kind of contest in this story which I will give more details about further along. So a quick disclaimer: I do NOT own Hellsing Ultimate, Hellsing, Hellsing Dawn, or any of its characters. I do however own my OCs, mainly the members of Cerberus. So now, my favorite new thing a friend suggested to me._

_Next Time On **The Count and Countess of the Night**__:_

"_Let's get one things straight Commander, I refuse to abide by HER rules. If I have to be forced to work with them then I want to stick with what I know. Besides, Hellsing is too reckless! How many lives could have been spared if there was more order? Human lives have been wasted due to their lack of control. All due respect, if they have one target, why does their so called "best agent" thoughtlessly slaughter more lives than necessary? I get the fact he is a damn blood sucker but still...there is limits to what is necessary and what is overkill. I will not be forced to become a monster that slaughters everything in sight. I never killed to feed and I never spilt human blood nor do I ever plan to do so." Aiyana said in annoyance as she was handed the folder of her next, and might possibly be her last, assignment from Commander Wolfe._

"Aiyana, I know you are not thrilled about it one bit. Orders are to assign you to Hellsing. However, there were no major specifics. So as your commanding officer, I add these orders to your mission: you are not to slay any lives except for the undead target. Any human targets you may come across are to be rendered unconscious and dealt with by the proper authorities. You are not allowed to change your habits under any circumstance nor are you allowed to be placed under any new restrictions. By no means are you allowed to use lethal force on anything but the undead nor are you allowed to have any mortal blood on your hands. Do I make myself clear solder?" Wolfe asked in a commanding tone, despite the small smirk on his face.

_Aiyana returned the smirk and stood at attention, saluting her commanding officer. "Understood sir!"_

"_Good. You are dismissed. Pack your belongings and prepare to ship out. I shall send Sir Integra a notice on your estimated arrival as well as your mission which shall include the orders you were recently given. And, as an added bonus for your benefit, you have a year's time. After you have been with Hellsing for exactly one year of your arrival, I will give you a simple choice: stay with them or return to the U.S." he said before began to type up the notice for Integra Hellsing._

"_Don't worry sir. I'll be back amongst the ranks in no time." Aiyana said before she headed to her quarters._


	2. Welcome to Hellsing

Welcome to _**Hell**_sing

"Commander, you can't be serious!" A young female shouted at a man in military uniform who stood about six foot three inches.

"I'm sorry 249262, but the President gave his orders," the commander said strictly with a soft sad underlying tone.

He looked down at the stubborn agitated female before him; pale crystal blue staring into blazing crimson red. The female looked to be no more than 24, standing at five foot ten but he knew better. She had been around for World War II as well as I. She witnessed the Civil War and the American Revolution. Who knows what all she had seen before that. Her voice was always soft as silk and clear as crystal. She didn't have an accent most of the time but occasionally she would have a French, Italian, German, Irish, Greek, or an Australian accent. Sometimes she would speak as if it was the medieval times. Her fire red hair was always kept in a braid with the tip always at her tailbone. He skin was a pale cream but her most striking features were her eyes. They were crimson red with a glow as subtle as moonlight. Then there were her teeth; whiter than snow and her fangs sharper than any blade tip.

"At least don't let me go alone," she begged, giving her commander her best puppy eyes.

Wolfe sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Aiyana, I know this is hard but an order is an order. Besides, now is not a good time to be discussing this. We have an assignment in Chicago. It seems that this time we have a coven." Wolfe said before heading to the large loading dock where two rows of men and women stood at attention.

Aiyana sighed softly before falling in line and standing at attention, wearing the same black S.W.A.T. uniform with a red insignia that looked like three dog heads connected to the same neck; the symbol of Cerberus.

Wolfe walked between the rows, looking at the team of forty that stood before him, thirty-nine brave soldiers with black S.W.A.T. helmets and protective goggles under their arm and one draculina.

"Alright troops. Intelligence says there is an underground coven in the heart of Chicago. Our mission is to go in and capture. The only destroy allowed is the coven leader. Any civilians you encounter are to be evacuated immediately. As you kow, Aiyana and her team will be heading the destroy operation," he said before facing said vampire, "Aiyana, your team has already been debriefed and are ready to mobilize. You're dismissed. Seek and silence the target."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Aiyana said, rushing over to a small armored vehicle where three other females were waiting, each one in similar uniforms with few differences.

The girl Aiyana sat beside had auburn hair kept in a bun with calm sea-green eyes, two blades with scriptures engraved on the handles. Around her neck was a silver cross that had been blessed and cleansed with Holly Water kept on a leather strip. Rosanna was stitched into her uniform above the right uppermost pocket. Across from Rosanna sat a girl with chestnut hair that had platinum blonde Native American ombre patterns and lavender eyes. She carried no weapons and she wore a bracelet on her left wrist that was made of leather and white clay beads, each bead having something different written on it: Spirit of the North, Spirit of the East, Spirit of the South, Spirit of the Wes, Mother Earth, and Father Sky. On her uppermost left pocket was stitched Helena. Beside Helena sat a girl with raven hair kept in a pixie cut and honey hazel eyes. She too carried no weapons but she wore black leather gloves. Georgia was stitched on her left uppermost pocket. Aiyana readied her specially modified pistol named Thanatos, her name stitched on her uppermost right pocket.

The back doors closed on the transport and all four girls felt the vehicle start off and began to drive off. All four sat in silence until after what felt like an eternity, Helena was the first to speak. Her voice was like fine silk with a Cajun accent despite the fact her slang did not reflect it.

"So…This is our last mission together." She stated softly, her lavender eyes seeming to glow.

Aiyana seemed to become more focused on readying Thanatos. The pistol had three barrels, each about six inches long and positioned to look like a triangle made from three circles. The handle was made of mahogany with a copper plate on both sides, one saying "Thanatos" and the other having the Cerberus insignia engraved into it. A small two inch chain hung from the butt of the pistol with a small obsidian figure that looked like a cloaked figure with angel wings and a silver cross right in the middle attached to the end.

"Aiyana, we know about the transfer. You don't have to hide it." Rosanna stated, her voice resembling the softness of a rose petal, having a slight Italian accent.

"I honestly don't want to go. I'd much rather stay here with you guys." Aiyana said, sadness evident in her voice, her eyes glued to Thanatos as her voice took on a Greek accent.

Rosanna placed her hand on Aiyana's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Helena closed her eyes as Georgia placed a hand on Aiyana's knee. All three of them knew the transfer was hard on Aiyana. No one could blame her. She had been with Cerberus for just about fifty-eight years now. For her to have to suddenly transfer to an organization she not only knew no one personally but dreaded to be part of, it had to be tearing her apart. Their moment was brought to an end however whenever the transport stopped.

"We're here." Helena said as she stood up.

The other girls followed her lead just as the back doors opened. The group of four exited the transport before taking in their surroundings. They were in the center of Chicago, skyscrapers surrounded them from all sides.

"Let's get going. We need to get underground. Once we locate the coven, we will radio in the evacuation squad and then hunt down our target." Aiyana said, putting Thanatos in the holster on her waist.

"A moment of prayer before we enter so that we may have a successful mission." Rosanna added.

The four girls gathered up in a circle and lowered their heads, wrapping their arms around one another's shoulders. Each one closed their eyes, their breathing falling into synch.

"Holy Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray; and do you, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God cast into hell Satan and all the evil spirits who wander through the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen." The girls said in unison, their voices all blending into one.

Meanwhile, unknowing to the girls, three separate cameras were watching their every move. One feed was broadcasted to a manor in London, another to an unknown location, and the final feed to the hidden location of Iscariot XIII.

**~In London~**

A women with creamy brown skin, long almost platinum blonde hair, and sky blue eyes sat behind a desk, staring at the screen of the laptop before her. She wore a dark green blazer over a white buttoned shirt with dark green trousers. Around her neck was a burgundy cravat with a silver cross was pinned to where it tied. She wore thin metal framed glasses and white gloves that went to her wrists and folded at the cuffs. She seemed to be twenty-two and behind her stood an elderly man who appeared to be sixty-nine dressed in butler attire. He seemed to be thin with long black hair kept in a ponytail tied by a thin yellow hair tie. His eyes were grey and seemed to be calculating. Over his left eye was a monocle that seemed to gleam in the moonlight. On the laptop screen was the news feed of four girls in swat uniform huddled in group prayer.

"A vampire in prayer with a Catholic, a Wiccan, and a Vampire Hunter. Our soon to be newest recruit seems to be very interesting wouldn't you say Walter?" the woman said in an English accent.

"Very interesting Sir Integra." The elderly man had said in a similar accent as he bowed, draping himself over his arm that was against his waist.

A dark chuckle came from the shadows as a tall man stepped out from them. His eyes a blood red in color that seemed to glow, his raven hair was short and messily kept, and his skin a pale creamy color. He seemed to be six foot three and dressed in Victorian style fashion. He wore a white buttoned shirt under a charcoal vest and suit pants with leather riding boots and a flamboyant, intricately knotted crimson red cravat. Covering all of that was a full-length, crimson frock overcoat with cape that went to below his shoulders. On his hands where white gloves that folded at the cuff and went to his wrists. On the back of his gloves in black was a five pointed seal.

"You called for me my Master?" the man said, bowing, placing his left hand onto his right shoulder, his voice having a deep, dark, memorizing English accent.

"Alucard, you and the Police Girl should prepare for the arrival of our new recruits. They will be arriving in three days' time."

"As you command my Master." The man known as Alucard said before vanishing once more into the shadows.

**~In Iscariots XIII's Hidden Location~**

A man with silver hair and violet eyes dressed as a priest stood beside another man who had short spikey blonde hair that flattened toward the top and green eyes. The blonde man had a heavy-set squared jaw with constant stubble and a large wedge shape scar on his left cheek. He seemed to be six foot four and wore round glasses, a large grey cassock with white trim and a blue interior over black pants, black boots, a black shirt with blue trim, and white gloves. On the back of the left glove the words 'Speak with Dead' over a drawn cross and on the back of the right glove was 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven' in a similar manor. Around his neck hung a silver cross.

Both men were staring at a large screen that was receiving feed form a camera in Chicago, the camera seeming to be focused on Rosanna.

"It seems a lamb has strayed from the flock and found itself amongst heathens and a monster." The silver haired man said with what sounded like a deep English accent.

"Aye. Let us heard her back and return her under the Lord's protecting gaze." The blonde man said, having a deep accent that sounded Scottish mixed with Irish.

**~At an Unknown Location~**

The feed of the four girls was displayed among three rows of seven equally sized screens with a large speaker on each side. In a chair sat a short pudgy man with blonde hair and yellow eyes behind glasses wearing a white suite with matching overcoat, shoes, gloves, and a black tie.

"Zis haz just gotten very interesting." He said with a thick German accent, the room completely black beside the light from the screens and the light that shone on the red drapes with the Nazi Swastika that was hanging behind him.

**~Back in Chicago~**

Most of the humans that were in the area had been evacuated as the four girls made their way down into a subway system, searching for the coven of vampires. They didn't know how many there was but they did know who was calling the shots. Aiyana had taken point, Rosanna and Georgia were watching their sides, and Helena was guarding their flank. The four of the hopped onto the tracks, Cerberus having taken control of the subway system until the mission was complete, and followed the tracks heading west. However, is didn't take long because half way between terminals they found a large hole in the wall of the brick tunnel. One after the other, the girls slowly went through the hole only to find themselves in what appeared to be a large throne room. What shocked them the most was the countless number of vampires in chains; all seeming to be between the ages of twenty and forty, each one of varying race and gender. Seated on a pile of crates made to look like a throne sat a male vampire that seemed to be in his late twenties. He had short shaggy chestnut brown hair, his crimson eyes glaring at the four girls, his skin a pale creamy color. He was dressed in a late 1920's outfit, resembling a gangster of sorts.

"You dare invade the lair of my coven? You four broads will regret that dearly." He said, standing up from his make-shift throne, his voice having an old fashioned Bronx accent to it.

As soon as he stood up, a single gunshot echoed throughout the chamber, the vampire falling backwards as he slowly turned into dust. The remaining vampires all looked towards the four girls, Aiyana's right arm extended outward, Thanatos in her hand, small billows of smoke coming from all three barrels.

"He talked too much." Aiyana said, giving the pistol a twirl before putting it back in the holster.

Silently, the four girls went about, removing the chains from the remaining vampires and doing a quick count. There was about a total of twenty-seven, all of them looking starved and scared. Aiyana's eyes filled with pain, knowing that they were merely victims, forced to change due to some sick twisted desire of the main vampire.

"Girls…we can't just let them suffer….they never wanted this…." Aiyana whispered softly to her three teammates.

"Aiya….there are too many…are you sure you…." Rosanna said before a stern look from the draculina silenced her.

"They have the right to have their lives back Rosanna." Aiyana argued before facing the large group of vampires, closing her eyes as her teammates silently left.

Once the three girls were outside of the chamber, a large golden light erupted from the hole and once it died out, they ventured back inside. Where once twenty-seven vampires stood were now twenty-seven humans, each one looking surprised and relieved. Crumpled on the floor was Aiyana, seeming to have passed out after the light had faded. Rosanna went to her unconscious comrade and lifted her up into her arms, looking at the remaining two and the once-vampire humans.

"Let's get these civilians back to the surface and return to base. I will inform the captain of what has transpired." Rosanna said, Helena and Georgia both nodding their heads as they lead the victims back to above ground where Cerberus troops moved in and began to give aid to them.

**~Three Hours Later Back at Cerberus Headquarters~**

Aiyana woke up with a slight groan, finding herself in her room at headquarters, slowly looking around as she tried to get her body to function.

The walls of the room were black with various crimson swirls, having a bright red trim. There was a burgundy entertainment case. On the bottom right shelf was a wide variety of games, three shelves above that was full of movies and the top shelf was full of different genres of cds. In the middle where the top three shelves of two rows should have been was a 70 inch plasma flat screen tv and in two cupboards below that on two shelves were different gaming systems and a dvd/blue-ray player. On the left side, taking up two shelf areas was a stereo system. On the shelves above and below it were a wide range of books. Picture frames were hung up at various points around the room, each photo appearing to be from different time periods. Against one of the walls was a large round bed that looked like a rose made from black iron with crimson red sheets. Obsidian black and scarlet red pillows here stacked up against the head of the bed. Beside the bed was a mahogany nightstand. On the nightstand was a Victorian era lamp with a photo of Aiyana, Rosanna, Georgia, and Helena making victory poses. There were two rose red doors, one leading out into a corridor and the other opening to a private bathroom.

Aiyana got up with a slight yawn, making her way to the bathroom door, opening it up to reveal a bathroom you would expect to find in a palace. The room was made of white stone marble with gold trimming and gold plumbing. Everything had extravagant designs engraved into to them.

Aiyana went to the gold sink and looked into the polished gold framed mirror, looking at her reaction, making sure she still looked decent, walking past the marbled Jacuzzi bathtub, heading back to her room before exiting the other door, walking down the corridor to Commander Wolfe's office, gently knocking on the simple wooden door.

"Come in." Commander Wolfe said from the other side of the door, his voice sounding a bit depressed.

Aiyana opened the door slowly, peaking her head in, saying softly, "Permission to enter sir?"

"Permission granted Aiya." Wolfe said, a small sad smile coming across his face.

Aiyana walked in and sat down in one of the two chairs that were in front of Wolfe's desk. Both of them seemed tense and saddened, knowledge of the impending fate looming ever closer. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Aiyana looked up at her commander, being the first to speak.

"Commander….must I really be transferred to the Hellsing Organization? Things are not the same as they are here. Here I am treated as an equally member of this organization. Over there, what if she treats me as a pet or a slave?" she said, her body tensing ever so slightly.

"Aiya, my little draculina, I am sure Integra will be respectful to you as long as you are to her." Wolfe responded, trying to ease the seemingly frightened vampire before him.

Aiyana looked down and shook her head, looking even more downhearted.

"Sir, we all know how she treats her two other vampiric subordinates. I can't stand the thought of that. It makes me sick…" she said, looking down at her lap.

"Aiya, stop trying to fight this…you and I both know we can't." Wolfe said, looking at the energy vampire he came to see as his own child.

Aiyana growled as she suddenly stood up, tears of blood threatening to spill.

"All due respect sir…."

"Subject 249262, the orders are clear. This is not easy on me either but we must follow our orders." Wolfe said sternly, handing over a file that contained her transfer and newest assignment.

"Fine but let's get one thing straight sir, I refuse to abide by HER rules. If I have to be forced to work with them then I want to stick with what I know. Besides, Hellsing is too reckless! How many lives could have been spared if there was more order? Human lives have been wasted due to their lack of control. All due respect, if they have one target, why does their so called "best agent" thoughtlessly slaughter more lives than necessary? I get the fact he is a damn blood sucker but still...there is limits to what is necessary and what is overkill. I will not be forced to become a monster that slaughters everything in sight. I never killed to feed and I never spilt human blood nor do I ever plan to do so." Aiyana said in annoyance as she was handed the folder of her next, and might possibly be her last, assignment from Commander Wolfe.

"Aiyana, I know you are not thrilled about it one bit. Orders are to assign you to Hellsing. However, there were no major specifics. So as your commanding officer, I add these orders to your mission: you are not to slay any lives except for the undead target. Any human targets you may come across are to be rendered unconscious and dealt with by the proper authorities. You are not allowed to change your habits under any circumstance nor are you allowed to be placed under any new restrictions. By no means are you allowed to use lethal force on anything but the undead nor are you allowed to have any mortal blood on your hands. Do I make myself clear solder?" Wolfe asked in a commanding tone, despite the small smirk on his face.

Aiyana returned the smirk and stood at attention, saluting her commanding officer.

"Understood sir!"

"Good. You are dismissed. Pack your belongings and prepare to ship out. I shall send Sir Integra a notice on your estimated arrival as well as your mission which shall include the orders you were recently given. And, as an added bonus for your benefit, you have a year's time. After you have been with Hellsing for exactly one year of your arrival, I will give you a simple choice: stay with them or return to the U.S." he said before began to type up the notice for Integra Hellsing.

"Don't worry sir. I'll be back amongst the ranks in no time." Aiyana said before she headed to her quarters to pack her belongings.

**~Two Hours Later on a Flight to London~**

Aiyana looked out of the window, being flown on one of Cerberus's private jets. She had returned to her quarters five minutes after seeing Commander Wolfe only to find her three closest friends had already packed her belongings and were waiting for her. They all shared one final hug before they escorted Aiyana to the hanger bay and helped her carry her luggage. Upon arrival, the rest of Cerberus were lined up in two rows, one on either side of the walk way that lead to the jet, standing at attention when the girls arrived. Commander Wolfe was standing by the boarding ramp. Aiyana walked in between the rows of saluting soldiers with her three friends following behind her. Once closer to Wolfe, Aiyana stood silent for a few moments before suddenly hugging him. Wolfe hugged her back before pulling away, giving her a small smile. Aiyana returned the smiled and then turned to face her friends, hugging all three of them in a group hug, trying hard not to cry as they each returned the hug. The four girls held each other tighter, fearing this would be the last time they would see each other before reluctantly letting each other go. Aiyana grabbed her bags and boarded the plane, once standing at the door, she sat her stuff down inside and turned to face the members of Cerberus she had come to call family. At this point, Wolfe, Rosanna, Helena, and Georgia had joined the rest of the soldiers in saluting their departing comrade, a single blood tear rolled down her cheek as she saluted them in return. She the fully boarded the plane, the door shutting behind her. She took a seat by the window, looking out of it as they prepared for take-off.

Now here she was, up in the air, heading to London where they would be met by a Hellsing representative who would be picking her up and taking her back to what will be her new home for the following year. She had no intention of staying any longer than that. With another hour left in her flight, she pulled out the file Wolfe had given her, going through it. The file contained specific details of what she was to upon her arrival.

According to the file, she was to arrive at Hellsing Manor and get settled in before catching a flight to Ireland where she was to go to an organization named Hela and investigate several odd occurrences that had been happening every night for a month. She was also assigned to look into the disappearance of an informant Cerberus had placed there until they were positive they could trust Hela.

Before long she felt the plane making its descent, causing her to look outside to see a runway on the outskirts of the city; London in the distance. On the runway, she saw a limo with what seemed to be an elderly butler standing beside it, his hands clasp patiently behind his back. What unnerved her however was the calculating look and almost smug smile on his face as he watched the plane land. The plane landed on the runway and came to a stop not far from the limo, the boarding ramp being brought around to the door as it slid open, revealing Aiyana already standing there with her bags in hand. She stared at the butler for a good five minutes before she began to make her way down the ramp. She walked over to him calmly, keeping herself emotionless, Thanatos strapped to her hip openly.

"I take it you are the Hellsing representative." She said calmly, staring into the butler's blue-grey eyes.

The butler's smile grew as he bowed down to her, draping over an arm.

"You are correct ma'am. I am W.."

"Walter C Dornez, ex-vampire hunter and butler to Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing." Aiyana said, cutting Walter off from his introduction.

Walter looked a bit taken back before clearing his throat.

"Yes. Quite. Shall we return to the manor?" he said, opening the back door for me.

Put my bags in, keeping my guard up as I slid in as well, glancing at a man dressed in crimson red, having a smirking smile, his eyes hidden by a pair of circular, heavily orange tinted, wire-framed sunglasses with goggle sidings. On his head was what appeared to be a crimson red fedora with a wide, floppy brim. Aiyana watched him cautiously as Walter closed the door before getting into the driver's seat.

"I do hope you are comfortable Miss Aiyana. Please enjoy the ride and feel free to sleep if you need to. You did have a long flight." Walter said, ignoring the other passenger as he rolled up the window that separated the driver from the passengers.

Aiyana cautiously watched her apparent company as she surveyed her surroundings. The glass was heavily tinted to allow very little sunlight, not at all surprising, and seemed to be bullet proof. The rest of the interior seemed to be that of your typical limo. She turned her attention to the man in red, staring directly into his eyes, despite them being hidden behind the sunglasses, his smirkish smile still plastered on his face.

"You must be Alucard.."

"And you must be the American vampire that will be assisting us from now on. I am quite surprised really. My master is not one to allow frauds to work with us." He said, his voice cool and collective, his smile widening into a full smirk that showed his fangs.

His statement enticed a low deep growl to escape Aiyana's chest, her eyes glowing a dangerous bright red.

"What did you just call me you asshole?!"

"A fraud. That is what you are after all. What self-respecting vampire chooses to drink energy over blood and refuses to take a human life? You are a joke. If you were a proper vampire you would act as such."

His tone suggested he was enjoying her reactions to his 'lecture' for his smirk only seemed to grow as she let out a continuous growl. His smirk seemed to lessen however when she gave a smirk of her own.

"Believe what you wish _Vlad III Dracula_. Or would you prefer _Vlad Tepes_, _Kazıklı Voyvoda_, _Vlad the Impaler_, or perhaps maybe _Dracula_." Aiyana responded, adding emphasis to the names the vampire before her had been referred to ever since his human life.

Her counter was met by a low growl coming from the original vampire before her, his smirk replaced by a fierce snarl as he reached into his overcoat and pulling out a silver semi-automatic handgun.

The gun seemed to be based off of Colt's pre-WWII handgun designs for the M1911 and M1903. It had a long slide and a ten inch long barrel with a titanium nitride finish. 'Hellsing ARMS 000001' and 'Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto' were engraved onto the barrel.

He aimed the gun at her, obviously angered by her statement. Aiyana however seemed calm and continued to have her smug smirk, despite the gun aimed at her face.

"It seems I hit a nerve." Aiyana teased as the limo came to a slow stop.

Alucard glared at her through the sunglasses before fading into the shadows of the limo just before the door was opened by Walter. Aiyana grabbed her bags and slid out of the backseat.

"Welcome to Hellsing Miss Aiyana." Walter said as he closed the limo door, watching her staring up at the manor.

"Well…..I never thought I would hear those three words."

"What words would that be miss?"

"Welcome to Hell…" Aiyana said before noticing the disapproving look she was receiving from Walter before quickly adding, "…sing."

_A/N: Again, I do not own Hellsing or the characters but I do own Aiyana, Helena, Wolfe, Georgia, Rosanna, and the Cerberus Organization. I do not own Hela, that is property of a friend who will be assisting me on this story and anything related to it such as the holiday specials and possible sequel. Speaking of Holiday Specials, I have 2 of them almost ready to be uploaded and I apologize for being behind on them. Things have been crazy. However, they should be worth it. Also, the names Aiyana calls ALucard are really his names that he has gone by. I have researched all of this on the Hellsing Wiki page. Kazıklı Voyvoda means "the impaling warlord." Now…_

**Angela: Alright, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am afraid I got a tad bit carried away with this chapter.**

_**Aiyana: You think?**_

**Angela: Anyways, we will be having a guest author joining in on this story to add some interesting twists to it. Aiya, if you would.**

_**Aiyana: It would be my pleasure. This chick is crazy cool *mutters* In more ways than one. Give it up for…..**_

_Gemma: *pops up* I LOVE POCKY!_

_**Aiyana: Gemma…where is Arem?**_

Arem: Gemma….what have I told you about running off?

_Gemma: It's not like I got lost._

Arem: Gemma…you always get lost…

_Gemma: *complete silence and then randomly sticks a pocky in her mouth*_

**Angela: Well…that was interesting…anyways, Arem will be assisting me in this story. She is one out of two authors of the account ****MeraAremRema as will her OC Gemma! We will have Chapter 2 posted real soon. Until next time! Also, send us a private message or review and ask a question concerning the story and one of us will answer. Also, feel free to direct the question to a specific one of us or we can eat take turns answer the question. We will answer as many questions as we can in the next chapter and each reader will be recognized with their question unless requested otherwise.**


	3. You've Got to be Kidding Me

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had finals and family issues on top of being sleep deprived for a while. However, I have found how to manage my time so hopefully I can update faster. So here is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it. Also, from now on things will be from Aiyana's POV unless indicated otherwise._

_~Italicized~ _is Aiyana's mental thoughts

_Italicized_ is Aiyana's telepathic communication

~_**Italicized Bold~ **_is Alucard's mental thoughts

_**Italicized Bold **_is Alucard's telepathic communication

**You've got to be Kidding Me!**

I walked into the manor, looking around the huge parlor till my eyes landed on the two women at the bottom of a large staircase. Both were dressed in long black dresses that went to the floor and covered their neck with sleeves that went to their wrists. One woman had creamy brown skin, long straight almost-platinum blonde hair, and soul piercing sky blue eyes behind wire framed glasses who wore while gloves along with the dress. She seemed to be twenty-two while the other one seemed to be nineteen. The younger girl had medium length hair that was between golden and platinum blonde and kept in a messy bun like ponytail. Her eyes were almost a sapphire blue and her skin was almost a creamy pale. She had a voluptuous figure; her breasts seeming far larger than most girls her age. She also seemed to be a head taller than the older woman beside her. Both looked like they were preparing for a funeral.

Before I got closer to them, I opted for doing some research, using a little talent I learned I could do a few years back. My eyes flashed from their usual crimson red to an inferno orange. I focused on the older woman, peering into her mind, going through her memories as subtle as I could so she would not realize what I was doing. As I sorted through the various thoughts and memories, I gathered that this woman was the infamous Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I saw what happened in her childhood, feeling a bit of sympathy for her. She had lost her father and that same day her uncle had tried to kill her. If she hadn't found Alucard, the chances of her survival would have been slim. However, it seemed that over time she easily lost her childhood innocence under the responsibilities placed on her at that young age as well as the time she had been around Alucard.

_~Figures that vampuric asshole would be part of the reason such a young girl was corrupted so early. I am honestly surprised she is still a virgin. Must be so she can remain in control of that lunatic.~_

I then turned my attention to the younger girl and peered into her mind. I tried my hardest not to tense or run over to her and give her a hug at what I saw. She was no longer human yet she wasn't a full vampire. She was a mere fledgling but she chose to become a creature of the night in order to live so that she may continue on the path of justice. Something very rarely seen in fledglings or vampires. Apparently she used to be a police officer by the name of Seras Victoria. She was in the Cheddar during the incident with a vampire that posed as a priest. She was captured by the vampire who was prepared to rape her before drinking her blood, not wanting a "disobedient servant" apparently. However, it seems Alucard showed up and saved her, though he ended up shooting through her in order to get to the vampire.

_~Sort of reckless but effective I guess.~_

She wasn't wanting to die so he turned her into his fledgling. Digging deeper, I found that her parents were murdered when she was younger and she attacked the two attackers, stabbing one in the eye with a fork before the other had shot her. What made me truly sick was that as she laid there bleeding out, the guy she had stabbed was raping her mother's corpse.

_~Those bastards! If I find they are still alive I shall make sure justice is served.~_

"You must be Aiyana from Cerberus. Welcome to Hellsing. I shall be your Master from now on….." Integra started to say until I cut her off with a growl.

"Let's get one thing clear! I have no '_master_' nor will I ever have a master. I will address you as I did my commander with 'sir'. You know, if you want my respect you have started out very poorly." I said coldly, earning very shocked looks from Seras and Walter at how I addressed the leader of Hellsing.

Integra looked furious and was about to say something when an all too familiar form came out of the shadows behind her. I remained silent as I watched Alucard silently exit from the shadows and come up to stand beside Integra, his mouth forming a half snarl and a half smirk. His eyes glared at me from over the rims of his sun glasses as if he was trying to look into my soul. My eyes turned back to their original crimson red color and began to glow as I returned his glare.

"Such a bold way to speak to our master you young fraud..." he said coldly, believing he had the edge over me.

"Listen here you vampiric asshat. I have no fucking master and I am no fraud! As for my age, I am younger than you by ten bloody fucking years! Also, do **NOT** get me started on your behavior! You think yourself to be all that but in fact you aren't! You are nothing but a pet it seems. You call me a fraud but at least I was truly treated as an equal! And I didn't have to instill fear to do so! You have a so called '_master_', your fledgling is slightly afraid of you and does not wish to be on your bad side and Walter's reasons for respect you shock me even more than the others! You sir should probably be knocked off your fucking bloody high horse and your ego put back into place! Because obviously this manor isn't even big enough to contain it!" I growled out, my eyes glowing a dangerously bright red as my anger was starting to get the better of me, fighting the temptation to remove Thanatos from its holster and fire as many rounds of my blessed silver bullets into that asshole's chest and head as I could.

Alucard glared at me more as he let out his own growl. In a blink of an eye, we had both drawn our gun and aimed at each other's head and pulled the trigger without hesitation. I fell to the floor once I felt his bullet make contact with the center of my forehead, smirking. I knew my three bullets had made contact with the center of his forehead, center of his chest, and his groan with enough force to castrate him.

Why? For shits and giggles.

I groaned softly as my body rapidly healed itself, pushing his 13mm round silver bullet out through the entry wound. Once I was fully healed, I slowly sat up, blinking a few times before I stood up, holstering Thanatos as I stared at Alucard's body as he slowly healed himself. I glanced at the others to find Walter and Seras staring at the scene with shock and fear while Integra looked either entertained or pissed off. About five minutes later, Alucard groaned as he finally stood up, my silver bullets dropping from his body as he growled and glared at me. I smirked and watched as he seemed like he was about to fire another shot at me before Integra clearing her throat stopped him, drawing both of our attentions.

"That is quite enough. We do not have the time for this. I am sending you both to Ireland to investigate issues occurring at Hela." Integra said with a slightly amused expression on her face.

I glared at her and then at Alucard. I could tell he was far from happy with the situation but he seemed to accept it far easier, putting away his gun.

"Yes, my master." He said, his voice close to a growl, his eyes set in a glare aimed at me.

"If you expect me to work with him, you are crazier than I thought. Pairing us is just simply asking for a botched mission." I said, returning Alucard's glare, my fist clenching.

"I don't care. Now you both are to leave now. We have a funeral to attend. Aiyana, your belongings will be in your room when you return. Now go." Integra said, earning a bow from Alucard as I just gave a simple nod of my head before walking out the door.

**~An Hour Later in Ireland at an Unknown Location~**

Alucard and I had arrived at Hela's location in Ireland, which honestly, wasn't very impressive or well hidden. The building seemed like an apartment complex made from red bricks with about two floors. There seemed to be twenty windows per floor, all of which the glass seemed to be shattered out of. The two large metal doors that were in the front were both open and barely hanging on their hinges.

I looked around before I began to make my way inside, only to have Alucard grab hold of my wrist. I let out a low growl as I looked back at him over my shoulder, glaring.

"What do you want you egotistic insane poor excuse for a respected individual?"

Alucard growled as he tightened his hold on my wrist that would have hurt any human.

"Our Master is making us work together so do not get in my way and there surely will not be any problems."

I growled and yanked my hand way and turned to face him fully, my eyes glowing in the night.

"Let's get one thing fucking straight. **YOUR** master told us to work together. She is only my boss. I have no master, I never had a master, and I **NEVER** fucking will!" I shouted before storming off towards the building and going inside.

As I entered the building, I was met with a gruesome sight. Almost every surface was covered in blood, entrails, and various body parts scattered in every which way. I slowly walked in more till I stood in the center of the room, slowly looking around and taking in more. I was shocked on how no evidence of this mass slaughter could be easily scene outside. Looking around more, I noticed a spiral staircase that lead to the floor above but what made me freeze in my tracks was one of the bodies lying on the steps.

It was the intelligence officer Cerberus had placed here to learn more about Hela.

I was caught up in my thoughts that I had failed to notice Alucard walk in. I was still starring at my fallen comrade when a sudden pressure on my shoulder cause me to jump slightly and look at my shoulder. I was a little surprised to see Alucard's hand there and I turned my gaze up to his face. I could barely see his eyes through the heavily-tinted sunglasses but I could feel the look he was giving me was softer than usual; almost caring. I went back to looking at my deceased comrade, forcing myself not to cry in front of the _No Life King_.

"He was a member of Cerberus. We had placed him here to gather intel on Hela in order to determine if they could be trusted….he was the best intelligence officer we had."

"I am sure he did not go down without a fight. The best thing you could do for him now is find out what happened here and take out the one responsible." He said, his tone even softer this time, as if he was afraid that I would shatter under a harsh one.

Seeing this side of him, it made me see him slightly different.

He didn't seem so cold-hearted or psychotic. He actually seemed as if he still had a heart and what remained of his humanity. I was honestly surprised that he was showing me this side, after having called me a fraud no more than two hours ago. I then realized that he must have been in my position before and my reaction probably made me seem like a fledgling that had been abandoned to fend for herself in the world.

I simply nodded, tightening my fist as I looked back at him.

"You're right. I'll see what I can find on this floor if you are willing to check the upper level. We can cover more ground if we split."

Alucard nodded and silently made his way upstairs, going back to his cool and collective self.

I waited till I knew he was out sight and ear shot before I walked to my comrade. I crouched down and stared at him before placing my hand on his bloody chest. I closed my eyes and focused. I could feel a burning sensation travel from my feet, up my body, and travel the length of my arm. The sensation traveled from my hand into the body and I could feel the once slaughtered corpse slowly beginning to heal. Blood began to travel back into its proper host, bones began to snap back into place with a sickening crunch, body parts begin to reattach themselves as muscle and sinew regrew.

Once I heard a small groan and felt both a heart and a set of lungs begin functioning once more, I pulled my hand away and slowly opened my eyes. I let out a relieved sigh as I gently smiled at the sea-green eyes that were slowly beginning to flutter open, a few strands of the short shaggy cinnamon brown falling in front of them.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Sergeant Hansel." I said softly, helping him slowly stand on his feet.

He looked around in slight confusion before his eyes opened wide, staring straight at me.

"A...Aiyana…what…when…never mind…I have got to report back. Hela…they can't be trusted…"

"Calm down Hansel and tell me everything."

Hansel took a deep breath and begin to tell me what all he had learned.

He told me of the experiments Hela had been conducting as well as that the massacre was the result of a victim of those experiments becoming unstable. He then pointed over a secret passage in the wall and told me how to open it and that it lead to the basement where the experiments occurred and the victims were kept.

I nodded and thanked him for his service.

"Thank you Hansel. You should return to Cerberus and inform the commander. I will check on the victims and evacuate any survivors I find. You have my word."

With that we saluted each other and parted ways.

I went over to the wall Hansel told me the secret passage was and then felt around until I found the loose brick and then slowly pressed it into the wall. To my left the wall seemed to split until an opening the size of a door was left, revealing another spiral staircase that lead downwards. I looked down and noticed that at the bottom of the stairs were a series of torches that were already lit. I felt a presence behind me and looked to find Alucard had come back down to join me.

"It seems that Hela was keeping secrets." I said, looking back down to where the staircase lead.

"They weren't the only ones."

I knew what he meant. He had noticed the body of my comrade was now missing and the absence of a blood scent. I knew I couldn't reveal everything yet; not until I felt I could trust him with my life.

Remaining silent, I made my way down the staircase, trying my hardest to keep myself calm. The claustrophobia I developed during the Second World War usually made some missions difficult but I knew I couldn't let Alucard know this.

Not if I wanted to prove that I was no fraud.

_~Wait…..why do I care if he believes I am a fraud? He holds no importance to me.~_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a voice.

Stopping, I listened closer. Alucard stopped behind me, listening as well. The voice was soft, especially since we were only half way down the staircase, and sounded as if it was a little girl singing. I recognized the song immediately as the one from that Disney movie. I believe the name was Pinocchio. I listened a bit longer, the voice slow and sounding sad and tormented.

The way it was being sung, I would have thought the song should be in some sort of horror flick.

As we made our way down the rest of the stairs and drew closer to the source, the words became clearer.

"I've. Got. No. Strings. To. Hold. Me. Down. To. Make. Me. Fret. Or. Make. Me. Frown."

We entered this large room made of solid concrete that seemed to be the size of a football field and in the middle of it was a large dragon. The dragon's head was resting in the lap of what looked to be a young human girl that had a dragon tail and wings that were about the same size of her height.

"I. Had. Strings. But. Now. I'm. Free. There. Are. No. Strings. On. Me." The little girl sang eerily, slowly stroking the head of the dragon.

As I got closer I noticed that the dragon was pure snow white and about forty-five feet from head to tail, its body alone taking up majority of the room. If I did my calculations correctly, if it were to stand up fully, it would be five foot four inches from foot to shoulder with a wingspan of forty-two feet. Judging by the characteristics and the slender frame as well as the lean muscles that seemed they haven't been properly used regularly, I would say the dragon was female. It saddened me when I realized that the dragon was covered in several wounds and scars. The dragon showed no signs of life and the blood that had seeped from the fresh wounds had already dried and caked on the poor beast's body. Her head was resting in the young girl's lap, where I noticed some similarities.

Like the dragon, her hair that went down to just above her butt was snow white, dried blood caked through-out it. Her skin was pale as if she was a corpse and her eyes were blood red, a scar going over her right eye. She wore nothing to cover her body which was covered with various scars as if she lived a life of nothing but experimentation. She looked no more than twelve and appeared as if she would stand at four feet even with a three-foot dragon-like tail and dragon wings that looked as if they were made of leather with an eight foot wingspan and big enough to cover her entire body and then some. Her body was so thin that I doubt she even weighed a hundred pounds.

I slowly walked over to her, crouching down. My movement seemed to catch her attention and she stared directly at me. She stared at me for a moment as if she was debating if she could trust me before Alucard moved over.

Her attention then went to him and she glared directly at him, her eyes getting a softly glow to them as she seemed to growl. I knew right then it seemed as if she became another person. I stood up and moved in front of Alucard, holding my hands up, focusing on letting her know we meant her no harm.

"It's ok. We're not here to hurt you. I promise you. Let's start with introductions. My name is Aiyana and this is Alucard. What's your name?"

"Why?" she growled out, her voice sounding like the voice of a girl and guy both combined.

I was taken back a little but quickly replied, "Well, if we knew your name, we could talk with you better because we will know what to call you."

"I refuse to talk to the likes of him." She said, letting out a deep growl as she looked past me at Alucard.

I knew that this wasn't going to be easy as long as Alucard was down here. And to make matters worse, he drew that silver gun of his.

Moments like these made me want to ask one simple question: Why me?

I shot Alucard a glare over my shoulder before turning my attention back to the girl, my eyes much kinder.

"Would it be a lot easier to talk with me if I asked my friend here to leave?"

Instead of answering, she just continued to glare at Alucard and growl. I took this as a yes before turning around to face said vampire.

"Look she isn't going to talk as long as you are down here. I have a feeling whatever Hela has done to her has made her aggressive towards males. So, go back upstairs and wait on us while I talk with her and calm her down." I said softly, giving him a firm look.

"We weren't ordered to bring back some child. As far as we know, she is responsible for all of the deaths here. Our master will want her dead." He replied with a slight growl, raising his gun.

His words hit two triggers in my head that pissed me off beyond belief and caused me to let out a deep growl that shocked even the likes of him.

Not only was he willing to shoot such a young girl without hearing her out, but he still did not get the whole fucking issue that I had no master through his thick idiotic screwed skull.

I backed away from him, pulled Thanatos out of its holster, took aim, focused and pulled the trigger. My eyes were glowing brightly as I smirked, satisfied that all three bullets made impact in the center of his forehead and he fell backwards to the floor with enough force so that he was now near the foot of the stairs.

I could feel the girl staring at me in shock as I holstered Thanatos and slowly walked over to Alucard's body. I grabbed him by the collars of his cape and coat, dragging him closer to the front of the stairs before using all of my strength to toss his body up the stairs as far as I could.

Of course I knew it was probably a bad idea but I didn't care, especially after I saw he had landed on the railing and slipped over onto the stairs instead of slipping and falling back down.

Satisfied with my handy work, I made my way back to the girl who continued to stare at me in shock, smiling warmly at her as if nothing ever happened.

"So….how about that name hm?"

This seemed to bring her back into focus and she blinked a few times before looking at me more calmly.

"Project Gemini."

"Project Gemini huh? Well…can't exactly go around calling you Gemini so….how about…Gemma?"

The girl seemed to think it over before giving me a small genuine smile. This caused me to relax and smile more.

"Gemma….I really like it. Thank you Miss Aiy…Aiya…Aiyan…" she said, getting a focused expression as she tried to pronounce me name.

I chuckled softly before smiling warmly at her, carefully picking her up with complete ease.

"Aiyana. But you know what…just call me Aiya."

This caused her to smile even more before moving onto my back and holding on tight. I chuckled and began to walk up the stairs with her on my back. By the time we reached where Alucard had landed, he was glaring daggers at me which I had no problem returning as I walked on by. As we passed, Gemma shot him a glare and growled darkly which he returned as he followed behind us. They glared and growled at one another as we made our way to the top of the stairs. I was just about to snap and saying something when Gemma suddenly fell silent.

I looked at her over my shoulder and smiled as I saw she had fallen asleep, still holding onto my back. I guess the previous events had drained the poor girl of her energy.

I moved her from my back into my arms and smiled as she snuggled up against me. I started to walk out of the building to where the plane that would be returning us to Hellsing was waiting.

"You cannot possibly be thinking about bringing that thing with you." Alucard said behind me once we were out of the building.

I bit back a growl as I glared forward and kept on walking.

"First off, this _thing_ is a she by the name of Gemma. Second of all, I am bringing her with us because she needs help. She is now an orphan and if we just leave her here, she will only be at an even greater risk." I responded coldly, making my way up the boarding ramp.

"You do know our master will want us to kill it."

I froze once at the plane's entrance.

I felt a vein right above my eye start to tick as I tried so hard not to rip that mother fucking asshole to shreds and then burn them.

"Listen, and you better listen closely because I am so fucking tired of having to repeat myself. That mother fucking Hellsing bitch is not my damn master. I never had one nor will I ever. I did not ask to become this. I did not have the luxury of choosing. My freedom and my life was stolen from me that day so I do not want to hear any more out of you on how I am a fraud or anything about no fucking master. I do things on my own free will and it will stay that way. It is all I have left. Now…..either go eat a fucking dildo or go suck your fucking dick." I said, my bangs covering my eyes before entering the plane, sitting Gemma in the seat by the window.

I carefully leaned her against the plane before I got into one of the overhead compartments and pulled out a large green fluffy blanket, gently covering her body up with it to give her some decency. I then made my way to the other end of the plane and took a window seat facing her direction so I could keep an eye on her.

Staring out the window, I remained silent and even more so when Alucard took the seat in front of mine.

We both remained silent up until the plane took off. I honestly was in no mood to talk to the vampire but he apparently had other plans. However, the softness of his tone and gentleness in his voice through me for a loop.

"I am sorry for what happened to you. Any child of the night should have the choice to become such. Not be forced into it. And since you are a draculina, I assume you were still a virgin." He softly said.

I glanced at him form the corner of my eye brow staring back out of the window.

"Yea…I had just turned twenty-four. I was heir to my father's throne back in medieval times. Ten years after you had drank the blood of the battlefield and became the No Life King, I found myself in a horrible predicament. Let's just say, he wanted my hand in marriage and I refused him. I was unaware that he was a vampire and by the time I had realized it…it was far too late. He had bit me and turned me. A few centuries had passed and I found myself working with Cerberus…and now here I am." I said quietly, not sharing my full story since I still did not exactly trust him.

The rest of the plane ride was in complete silence, except for the occasional soft snoring that would come from Gemma.

It actually seemed pretty peaceful. I didn't notice but my eyes started to feel heavy and I started to drift off, something that only happened if I was feeling drained and I hadn't fed recently.

I was almost unconscious when I suddenly felt something being draped over me.

I lifted my head up and looked to see that I was covered in a wine red soft blanket. I looked at Alucard to see him sitting back down in his seat. I watched him a little longer, fighting the urge to allow the unconsciousness consume me. I was not sure what he was planning and I truly did not wish to risk it. Nor did I wish to risk the safety of Gemma.

Alucard looked at him calmly, the normal mischievous look no longer in his eyes.

"Rest. You look like you need it Aiyana." He said, his deep dark voice having a silky smooth underlying tone to it, making it difficult to keep my eyes open.

"Fine…just don't try any funny business or I will not hesitate to castrate you and fill you full of my blessed bullets." I said before unconsciousness fully claimed me.

~_You have got to be kidding me! Am I really trusting this…this…crazed psychopathic idiotic masochistic vampuric asshole enough to allow myself to sleep? I think I need to take a trip to the infirmary upon arrival…~_

_~Alucard's P.O.V~_

I watched Aiyana slowly close her eyes and fall into a slumber slight state.

Despite only a few mere changes, she looked pretty much the same as she had centuries ago. Her hair seemed to be a brighter shade of red and her eyes were no longer a brilliant sapphire blue that looked like they had the stars trapped inside. Her skin was of course paler and then there were the two bite marks that a mortal would have overlooked.

I never wanted this for her. I never wanted her to live through this eternal torment. I wanted her to live a normal life, find a lover, settle down, have children, grow old, and eventually die.

I did hurt that she did not seem to remember me but it is probably for the best. If she was to remember, if she was to realize what I had become….it be best she doesn't remember.

My eyes saddened as I watched her sleep, slowly reaching out, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She was still so beautiful, strong, and independent as she was back then.

I would never deny the fact that I once tried to court her and if I was to be honest with myself, I would court her again. But that would never be.

I knew she was holding back parts of her past because she did not trust me and I do not blame her. But I did not need her to tell me. I was there with her….I knew of everything that had occurred and what had happened before.

I smiled at one particularly fond memory of finding the beautiful maiden before me asleep underneath a tree that sat on a hill we used as our rendezvous location.

I settled into my seat as I watched her, trying to collect myself. Sir Integra would not be pleased if I allowed my past to make me soft. Hence why I put on the act of not standing her and of course despising her, believing that she is a _fraud_ though I know far different. I had to push her buttons to get to where I could test her. I had to make sure that in this line of work, she could truly handle herself in any situation.

~_**Though I will not let much harm happen to her. Not as so long as my long stilled heart still belongs to her.~**_

My smirk turned into a truly sincere smile as I too allowed my eyes to close as the morning sun began to rise.

_**Sweet dreams my draculina…..my Countess of the Night. **_I told her telepathically, doubting she would remember it when she woke nor know it was me and that it definitely would not cause her to remember me.

However, I was shocked awake when I heard a telepathic response coming from her.

_Sweet dreams my No Life King…..my Count of the Night. _

My eyes shot wide, staring at her still sleeping form before slowly relaxing and closing my eyes once more, a new strange feeling stirring within that I had not experienced in so long.

_**Love.**_

_A/N:Ok everyone, here is the next chapter of Hellsing. Sorry it took so long. I will try to update faster. Also, I will try to update Listen to the Music of the Night soon as well. I will try to do a different update one a weekly basis for all of my stories. This weekend should be Listen to the Music of the Night. I will also work on updates for different stories at once during writer's block for each story and then publish said updates whenever they are finished. I am also doing holiday specials for Hellsing and FNAF which will be posted when I have every holiday covered. See you all later!Also, I apologize for any mistakes. I finished this close to 1am. Again, I do not own Gemma! She belongs to Arem from MeraAremRema._


End file.
